


Girls' Day Out

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of <i>Serenity</i> enjoy free time and some fripperies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "obsessed_psyco"

River had barely finished shutting down _Serenity’s_ flight systems when Kaylee appeared in the cockpit hatchway, smiling brightly.

“C’mon,” she said. “Don’t got a job lined up, yet, so we’re goin’ to the market, just us girls.”

“Girls?” River repeated, but Kaylee tugged her down through the cargo hold to the ramp where Zoe and Inara were waiting. “Why are we being sent to the market?”

“We’re not being sent,” said Inara. “We’re just going. What will you look for, River?”

“I want some chocolate,” Zoe said, when the younger woman hesitated. “Round ones, with filling.”

“Truffles,” supplied River. “Filled with ganache.”

“They sound good,” put in Kaylee. “But I just wanna look at all the pretties. They’re different on every world.”

“Different cultural backgrounds and environmental requirements result in differing garments,” River agreed, then added, “She would like to look at them, too.”

“Shiny!” said Kaylee. “What about you, ‘Nara?”

The Companion smiled as they began walking out of the spaceport and toward the main part of town. “I’m looking for a bit of make-up,” she said. “I’m running low on a few things.”

“Sounds like we’ve got all the fripperies covered, then,” said Zoe. “River, honey, you get your share of coin from our last job?”

The girl nodded. “She has been compensated for her services.”

“Where should we start?” Inara asked, when they reached the market.

There were people everywhere, and for a moment River could Read them all, voices running together until her head hurt— but Kaylee slipped a hand in hers and held on tight. “Just stick with me, _mei-mei_ ,” she said, smiling. 

River squeezed her hand in thanks, letting herself reach out to Read Kaylee’s mental sunshine, just a little.

“There’s a stall selling clothes,” said Zoe. “Let’s start there.”

“Yes,” River agreed. “Let’s.”

THE END


End file.
